Precision and stability are of paramount importance during any surgical or transplant procedures. Because of the delicacy and intricate nature of the human eye, these factors become especially important during any ocular procedures, including removal of the cornea. However, for the same reasons, stability can be difficult to achieve when dealing with even donated eyeballs.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for adequately stabilizing a human eyeball during corneal cutting and similar procedures, which is also suitably designed so as to avoid or reduce damage to the rest of the eyeball.